


Come On, Baby (Calm Me Down)

by Tacenditurn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacenditurn/pseuds/Tacenditurn
Summary: I'm really hoppin on this self insert train. Title is from Skeleton by The Front Bottoms.“Oh, firelord! Let this humble servant please you!”“Y-Shut up!” Zuko’s hips stutter to a stop, and he blushes harshly. The red bleeds down to his normally pallid chest. His dick is just as red, and throbbing inside his partner. Anan is blushing, too, but it’s overshadowed by the shit-eating grin on his face.edit: I played around with this piece some more, I think it's better now lol.





	Come On, Baby (Calm Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko is a commanding force and a firelord to be reckoned with, but he's also a dumbass 19 year old. Too busy finding his honor to have a wank :/
> 
> If you have questions about my OC, just ask. I might post a little note about him later, but I liked Masao a lot better so idk yet.

“Oh, firelord! Let this humble servant please you!”

“Y-Shut up!” Zuko’s hips stutter to a stop, and he blushes harshly. The red bleeds down to his normally pallid chest. His dick is just as red, and throbbing inside his partner. Anan is blushing, too, but it’s overshadowed by the shit-eating grin on his face.

“You say that, but your dick is telling me to keep talking,” he wraps his legs around Zuko’s muscled waist and pulls him closer, but Zuko takes his dick out and won’t look him in the eye.

“I can feel it all when you’re inside me. I can tell you the truth as sure as a shirshu smells its prey,” he coos.

“And I - I’m your prey?” Zuko’s eyes dart to Anan’s face, and then back to the side.

“If you want. But I’d figured that you wanted it the other way around tonight,” Anan murmurs, taking Zuko’s face in his hands.

“C’mon, you have nothing to be embarrassed about here. You’re only the fire lord if you wanna be,” Anan makes a move to flip them over, but Zuko pushes his shoulders down and pins him to the bed.

“Oh?” Anan chirps.

“Just - be _quiet_ for once,” Zuko groans, and turns a giggling Anan over to rest on his knees and elbows. He is gentle, but Anan can hear his heavy breathing, can feel the soft urgency in his movements. He turns quiet when Zuko places a large, warm hand on the back of his neck.

“You are to service me. You are not to talk back, or I’ll punish you,” Zuko’s doing well, Anan has to give him that. He wiggles his hips, and Zuko roughly places his other hand on his ass and rubs a thumb over his hole. Anan tries to push back against his hand, but Zuko refuses him.

“Stop it,” Zuko grits out, but Anan continues pushing back. Zuko can't see the smirk on Anan's face, but he sure can feel it.

“I don't wanna stop,” And Anan groans at the resounding smack on his ass. Maybe they'll actually get somewhere tonight.

“Are you going to be good now?” He’s pretty sure he’s used that exact line on Zuko. Like, last week. And yet, he can't find it in himself to crack a joke.

“Yes, Sire,” Finally, finally Zuko might actually fuck him like he means it. Anan loves his kind, gentle zuko, but he knows he can draw out something more from him. He doesn't want to be able to walk in the morning.

“Good boy,” Zuko mutters, and rubs his thumb over the hair at the nape of Anan’s neck. Anan shivers and relaxes into the pillows beneath him.

“I’m going to take you now, and you’re going to be _good_ ,” Zuko commands, and Anan finds that he likes the confidence edging its way into his voice - not usually something he hears in the bedroom.

“Yes, my Lord,” Anan’s voice is still level, and he hopes Zuko will change that shortly.

Zuko heaves a slow breath and guides his dick back into Anan, and they share a groan. Zuko starts fucking him shallowly, timidly.

“Zuko, c’mon, I thought you were gonna _punish_ me,” Anan whines, and Zuko spanks him hard enough that he jolts forward with a shocked cry. He feels himself drip onto the soft sheets. Zuko doesn't stop fucking him.

“You’re my servant," Zuko pants as Anan's sex squeezes around his leaking cock, "I am your ruler. You will address me as such,” he huffs, and Anan almost can't believe how easily Zuko is falling into this. It feels like something has been ignited in them both. Anan was sure he would like this almost as much - if not more- than Zuko, but _damn_. Zuko's cock throbs inside of him and it feels so good to be taken from like this. To be used. But Anan wants _more_. 

“Yes, Sire. I’m sorry. Have mercy on me?” He turns his head to look at Zuko demurely. Zuko gulps and pushes his head back down before fucking him harder.

“Oh, fuck!” Anan cries out at Zuko's roughness. He'd been dreaming so long of being underneath him like this, made to take Zuko's dick until he was done with him.

“Yeah, take it, fuck,” Zuko pants, dripping sweat over the bed and over Anan's back where his head tilts forward and his hands grip his waist harshly. Oh, how Anan wants to be bruised. He wants to wake up sore and look into the mirror to find himself with Zuko's marks all over his body and cum still left inside from the nights activites. He wants Zuko to see the marks of his hands on Anan's ass and waist and be unable to resist another turn at his inviting body. He wants, he wants, _he wants_ \- 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Zuko grunts, and quickly places a hand on Anan’s dripping cock. Anan just about cries, and can’t decide whether to buck back onto Zuko’s dick or to fuck into his fist, but it doesn't matter because Zuko's coming inside of him, and he's Zuko's, and he can do with him as he pleases, and - 

He cums when he feels Zuko’s release inside him. He feels... perfectly, delightfully used and dangerously full. Full of Zuko.

“Fuck, I’m yours, I’m yours,” Anan can barely breathe around his orgasm, but he can't stop fucking talking because he needs Zuko to know that Anan is _his_. Zuko trembles with him and places open mouthed kisses on his neck, still breathing harshly from all the effort he's put forth.

When Anan stops shaking, he realizes Zuko is lying next to him, rubbing his back. His hair has grown longer lately and splays out slightly over the pillows. He looks peaceful, with his eyes half lidded and mouth slightly agape. Anan kisses him deeply. It doesn't feel like enough. 

"A-Anan," Zuko pants, "I need a _minute_ , you demon" he whines. Anan pulls back from him, and looks into his eyes. Zuko looks transfixed. 

"You can have your minute. Then I'll be having your ass," Anan says, a hand winding tightly into Zuko's hair. Zuko shudders and squirms against his hold. 

Anan thinks he'll get even for his earlier punishment. 


End file.
